This invention pertains to vending systems, and more particularly to a system in which data from various vending machines are acquired transferred and totalized by separate units.
As those skilled in the art are well aware, there are numerous problems in operating a system of vending machines in terms of cash and product accountability, as well as a relatively high overhead cost in servicing the machines. A large factor in the overhead cost in servicing the machines is the time required to take account of the inventory sold as well as the cash received and dispensed by the vending machine. Furthermore, a number of security problems arise in the operation of such vending machines. For example, there are constant problems of theft from the machine by unauthorized persons, theft of either inventory or cash by the employees of the vending machine owner, and the problem of the vending machine employees running a second business on top of the owner's business.
In this last situation, the person servicing the vending machines purchases his or her own inventory and stocks it in the machine along with the owner's inventory. The owner receives cash appropriate to the proportionate sale of its own inventory, but the route person collects the balance of the cash reflecting the sales of his or her own inventory. In effect, two businesses are being run from the same vending machine; however, the route person does not have the expense of paying for the vending machine or having to share the profits with the owner of the premises on which the vending machine is installed. Heretofore, no comprehensive, electronic data acquisition system has been proposed for use in vending machines. Still another problem is that any such system must be easily retrofittable to all types of vending machines.